Salvame
by aniee-nay
Summary: Ginny esta sin Harry ya que el se fue a terminar su mision sin ella por miedo a perderla pero para Ginny no es facil estar sin el y siente que va a explotar Songfic


"_S A L V A M E_ "

_(Todos los personajes de la serie Harry potter son propiedad e la autora J.K Rowling.)_

Mi querido Harry como te encontraras? Quisiera saber de ti te extraño mucho - murmuro la chica en su habitaron-

Ginny baja para ayudarme a preparar el desayuno veras que con eso te distraes -Gritaba la Sra. Weasley desde el desayunador de la madriguera –

Ay, mi mama no comprende que anda me puede distraer lo pienso en el, eso no es justo que tal si tu ya ni me recuerdas, tal ve exagero pero. . . te extraño

-(Ginny no había vuelto a ser la misma de antes desde que Harry había terminado con ella, aunque lo entendió le costaba mucho aceptarlo y seguir con su vida)-

_**Extrañarte es mi necesidad **_

_**Vivo en la desesperanza **_

_**Desde que tu ya no vuelves mas **_

_**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**Con el nudo en la garganta**_

_**Es que no te dejo de pensar**_

Ginny te noto triste, tranquila Harry y los demás están siendo ayudados por todos- le decía la Sra. Weasley a su hija para que se tranquilizara-

Ya lo se mama pero yo debería estar ayudándolos en vez de estar cómodamente en mi casa – decía Ginny-

Ayudas mas aquí Ginny entiéndelo y fin de la discusión .

**Poco a poco el corazón **

**Va perdiendo la fe**

**Perdiendo la voz **

-(En ese momento acababa de llegar Luna quien observaba a Ginny un poco molesta)-

Hola, que te pasa Ginny ? – pregunta Luna-

Es solo que extraño a Harry se que el esta tratando de salvarnos a todos pero siento como si yo fuera un estorbo

No debes sentirte así, si no Harry se sentirá mal

Pero siento que yo estoy quedando en el olvido – dice Ginny-

**Sálvame del olvido**

**Sálvame de la soledad**

**Sálvame del hastió**

**Estoy hecho a tu voluntad**

**Sálvame del olvido **

**Sálvame de la oscuridad**

**Sálvame del hastió**

**No me dejes caer jamás**

Pero que cosas dices a Harry no le gustaría que estuvieras así – dijo Luna-

Ya se por eso trato de estar bien pero me cuesta mucho

El amor no es fácil Ginny y estoy completamente segura de que al final tu y Harry serán muy felices – dijo luna-

Yo siempre pienso en que cuando acabe esta pesadilla seré feliz junto a Harry pero continuar sin el a mi lado no es tan fácil – dice Ginny con un tono de tristeza-

**Me propongo tanto continuar **

**Pero amor es la palabra**

**Que me cuesta a veces olvidar**

**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**

**Con el nudo en la garganta**

**Es que no te dejo de pensar**

Es mejor que te desahogues conmigo para eso somos amigas, además todos estamos ayudando y cuando llegue el momento Neville tu y yo estaremos con los demás luchando – dijo alegremente Luna-

Si ya lo se por eso todos los días practico los encantamientos que nos enseño en el Ejercito de Dumbledore pero yo estaría mejor luchando a su lado que estando aquí sentada – dijo Ginny-

Pero correrías mucho riesgo y el pobre de Harry no soportaría que algo te pasar el solo quiere salvarte – dijo luna-

Pero de que Luna yo puedo defenderme no necesito que me salve lo necesito a el conmigo aquí sentado a mi lado yo no soporto estar sin el

**Poco a poco el corazon**

**Va perdiendo la fe**

**Perdiendo la voz **

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el tampoco puede estar sin ti – le dijo Luna a Ginny-

Solo espero que podamos volver a estar juntos

Y a si será Ginny, así será!!!!!! - dijo Luna alegremente –

Los dos nos salvaremos, nosotros dos y ustedes también, yo esperare a Harry y lo haré el hombre mas feliz del mundo no importa no importa cuanto espero yo se que sera difícil pero mi corazón siempre fue y será de el y nunca lo olvidare confiare en el y esperare que regrese y salve mi corazón ¡!!!! – dijo alegremente sabiendo que confiando que Harry y ella serian felices-

**Sálvame del olvido **

**Sálvame de la soledad**

**Sálvame del hastió **

**Estoy hecho a tu voluntad**

**Sálvame del olvido**

**Sálvame de la oscuridad**

**Sálvame del hastió **

**No me dejes caer jamás.**

NOTAS D LA AUTORA: Bueno así termino mi historia soy nuevo en esto espero que le haya gustado!!!! Dejen reviews, hasta la próxima y por si se lo preguntaban la cancion es d R.B.D.


End file.
